monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Francisca Mistel Lescatie/@comment-30181527-20161029214416
Entry 98: I’ve heard a rumor as I passed by the marketplace and from a gossiping maidservant from the castle that the “load” is making more noise as usual from her room. They added that it was getting annoying to take care of the “load” and couldn’t wait for her to finally succumb to her disease. I had to restrain myself from causing a ruckus and from slapping that person’s face. Looks like the mamono hunt will have to wait for a while. I have a sick princess to visit tonight. Audio Log 7: “What the hell…” “*cough* who… Who’s there?” “I… I’ was just passing by the neighborhood until I’ve heard you and your rather loud coughing and choking.” “Are… are you one of the… new servants…” “Um… not really, kiddo…” “*more coughing* Uuurgh… I don’t think… that you should stay here…” “Hmm… Actually, I’m here to help you with your health problems.” “I see… I don’t… I don’t think that you could help… me… *coughing*” “Sure I can, watch me.” “What… what is that?” “You’ll feel a little prick in your arm.” “What- HWAARH-! *gagged*” *weak thrashing* “10… 9… 8…” *more weak thrashing and moaning* “7… 6… 5…” *even more weak thrashing and barely audible moaning* “4…” *less weak thrashing* “3…” *breathing lightly* “2…” *no more thrashing and moaning* “1…” “What… what just happened? I… my body feels a lot lighter now.” “Glad to know that the medicine works fast. You sounded like you were undergoing through a hell of a lot of pain kid. I can’t just leave you here, slowly suffering from it without feeling a little guilty about it so I applied some medicine to your blood and strengthen your body a bit more in order to make it healthier. By the end of the next day, you’ll be able to walk around normally, no longer bedridden and sickly.” “I… uh… I… don’t know what to say. No one has ever done this for me in my miserable life… Not even my father and mother would bother to send an Apothecary to help me.” “Wow… what a bunch of shitty parents you have… how long did they leave you in this condition again?” “About… Eleven years…” “I swear to the Cultivator that I’ll leave them along with every servant in this forsaken castle for Druella to diddle around with if she ever invades Lescatie.” “Mister… while I’m grateful for what you did to me… I still don’t think that I’ll be able… able to make use of this… not only am I the Load to my family and my family’s servant… but I’m also alone and worthless… *sobbing*” “No.” “Excuse me…” “You’re not alone… not anymore… *helmet removed*” “E… Elt… Is that you?” “Not quite so, Princess… *item summoning* However, I could get you in touch with your childhood friend with this gadget.” *click* “Hello? Grey? Is that you?” “Elt…” “What the… Who’s with you, Grey?” “Elt, remember what I’ve said about getting you into contact with one of your childhood friends from a long time ago? You know, a certain fourth princess who was isolated and alone for a long time up to now?” “Elt… It’s me… Franny, don’t you remember me?” “Franny, by the Goddess you look different! How are you doing?” “*sobbing* I thought you disappeared forever… *sniff*” “I’m sorry Franny… I got into a bad situation and-…” “I’ll leave the two of you to get acquainted. *transforming sounds*” Entry 99: I added some sound proofing tech to keep Francisca and Elt’s voice from getting heard outside of her room. I also left an instructions note on her bedside table and a letter that contains my request to keep her gift, her revitalized health, the events that happened this night and the Black Knight that visited her a secret to everyone. I’ll probably visit her again in order to give her a lesson on how horrible the people that she’s staying with. For now, I am quite elated on the fact that I gave Francisca Mistel Lescatie the happiness that she would not have gotten in both pre and post corruption. Well, I had enough time to spare for today so I might as well pick up the mamonos that I found.